


Lose Yourself to Dance

by kiddolane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Rated T just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddolane/pseuds/kiddolane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had known Michimiya since middle school, but he did not know that she had been taking salsa classes until she had invited him to her recital.  Once there, he witnesses a side to Michimiya that he never even knew existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired to write this fic by the [ "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'" challenge ](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you). It's DaiYui + 14 - "Can I have this dance?"
> 
> Because the world needs more DaiYui. XD

Daichi wrung his hands on his lap as he sat in the auditorium. He had known Michimiya since middle school, but the fact that she had been taking salsa lessons on the side caught him completely by surprise.  
  
_“I needed something to do to take my mind off the fact that I’m not playing volleyball anymore, and this seemed like the perfect choice,”_ she had said as she had given him, Suga and Asahi tickets to her recital for that Sunday.  
  
So Sunday came, and he had dressed himself up in slacks, his best shirt and a tie. And he wasn’t going to admit this to anyone, but he had spent a much larger amount of time on his hair for this one night than in every other night in his life _combined._ He knew all this primping and preening wasn’t necessary; _she_ was the one in the recital, not him. But when he saw that excited sparkle in her eyes as she handed him the ticket, he knew it meant a lot to her, and he felt like it would be doing her a disservice if he showed her anything but his best on this special day.  
  
It didn’t, however, make it any less embarrassing when he had approached Suga and Asahi by the auditorium entrance, both of them dressed in simple jeans and t-shirts. Suga had the time of his life laughing at his overdressed friend, while Asahi fumbled out a garbled string of polite compliments. Daichi could do nothing but grumble to himself as the trio made their way inside the auditorium.  
  


\--

  
And so here he was, seated in a small, cramped auditorium, with Suga and Asahi flanking him, waiting anxiously for the rest of the audience to take their seats already. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly _why_ he was so anxious, though…  
  
“Daichi,” Asahi spoke, snapping him out of his reverie, “why do you look so nervous?”  
  
“I’m not nervous, _you’re_ nervous!” Daichi retorted immediately.  
  
Asahi blinked. “Um… that doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“Yeah, Daichi,” Suga chimed in. “It’s just a recital. You’re acting like you’re on a _date._ ”  
  
Daichi turned to Suga, who stared back at him pointedly. A date? Was that what it looked like to them? Well, with his anxiety along with his overly nice attire, he couldn’t exactly blame them. But it was just Michimiya, his friend. _Anyone_ would go through the same trouble he did for the sake of a good friend of theirs…  
  
…right?  
  
But before Daichi could continue that train of thought, the lights dimmed, and the curtains opened up to a dark stage. All at once, the stage lights snapped on, and a multitude of dancers, male and female, poured in from both sides of the stage, to the beat of a loud song that pounded over the room in a tidal wave of vibrant exuberance. The group swayed to the rhythm, moving in perfect synchronization. As amazing as they were, all Daichi cared about was Michimiya. And as he scanned the dancing troupe, he realized she was nowhere in sight. While he did enjoy the complex and lively display, he found himself getting anxious all over again. For some reason, he wanted to see her, and he wanted to see her _now._  
  
The opening number came to a close as the group struck their finishing poses. Beaming, they rushed off the stage while the ensuing applause rang throughout the room. The lights that had washed over the entire stage transitioned into a single spotlight, white and lonely amidst the darkness. That didn’t last for long, however, when a single girl stepped out and got into position. Her head was bowed, so Daichi couldn’t see her face, but she was wearing a little black dress, with only one strap covering one shoulder. The skirt barely reached her knees and had two layers: black on top, red on bottom. Once the song started and the girl sprang into action, Daichi’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Michimiya.”  
  
Indeed it was Michimiya who had taken to the stage as she swiveled her hips in slow, fluid movements, matching the sizzling crescendo of the opening notes. Then, the tempo exploded into a flurry of energy, and Michimiya responded accordingly, her feet tapping a flawless cadence, her arms pivoting in a fast yet refined motion. Daichi watched, mesmerized, as her hair became more and more tousled, and her light, feathery skirt fluttered with even the slightest flick of her waist or shimmy of her shoulders. She was wearing high heels, but that didn’t stop her from executing a perfect spin once, twice, _three times_ across the stage, earning a well-deserved round of applause from the audience.  
  
“Whoa, Michimiya’s a natural,” Daichi heard Asahi whisper beside him. Daichi flashed him a glare.  
  
“Quit leering at her, you pervert!”  
  
Asahi gave a start. “Eh?!”  
  
But Asahi had a point. According to Michimiya, she had only been dancing salsa for five months, but up on that stage, she looked like she’d been at it her entire life. This was a side to Michimiya that Daichi never even knew existed, a side that practically brimmed with passion. True, Daichi knew Michimiya was equally passionate about volleyball, and there was no question as to how much she loved the sport. However, in the throes of fierce competition and the real possibility of bitter loss at every turn, while it was thrilling, he had to admit it wasn’t very _fun._ But here, taking the opportunity to lose herself to the intoxicating call of music; to bust free of all the inadequacies that had weighed down upon her over the years; to finally allow her mind, body and soul to meld together as one, Daichi realized that Yui Michimiya was the very picture of grace, power and sheer vivaciousness, a heady cocktail that he found damn near irresistible.  
  
In one final motion, both Michimiya and the song came to an explosive halt, and a fierce ovation erupted from the audience. Daichi was somewhat disappointed that Michimiya’s bewitching dance had to end, but upon seeing the broad smile on her flushed face, Daichi couldn’t help but grin along with her as he eagerly joined in the applause.  
  
“Hey, Daichi,” Suga whispered, leaning in.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“She’s pretty flexible, don’t you think?”  
  
Daichi promptly choked on his own saliva.  
  


\--

  
The night wore on, and the recital proceeded without problems. Michimiya appeared in a few more routines, one with two other people, one with three and one with the entire troupe. While Daichi enjoyed those, none of them captured the sensual vigor that epitomized her solo performance.  
  
“Okay, it’s just this song coming up and the closing number, and it’ll be over,” Suga supplied, looking down at the program for reference. Then, he smirked at Daichi. “Michimiya’s gonna be in this next one.”  
  
“Really?” Daichi asked, trying not to sound too eager but apparently, he failed miserably.  
  
Asahi chuckled. “Daichi, you’re way too happy about this.”  
  
The trio settled in to enjoy another Michimiya number. However, what Suga failed to mention was that this particular Michimiya number was a duet…  
  
…with a guy.  
  
The smile immediately vanished from Daichi’s face the moment he saw Michimiya walk on stage with this man. He was a full head taller than Michimiya, with a lean frame, tan skin and a dark, brooding look that would likely send all the girls his age into a frenzy.  
  
_So what if he’s good-looking?_ Daichi thought. _He’s just one of her salsa partners, that’s all. That doesn’t mean anything._  
  
When the song started up, however, Daichi instantly felt queasy. The beat was fiery and intense, and their looks matched the dark tone as Michimiya and the guy directed their savage gazes at each other. In one abrupt motion, the two of them latched onto each other, and Daichi felt the world collapse around him. Their legs danced with the wicked, relentless tempo, practically tangling into one big mass. The guy spun her around effortlessly, her body whipping a full rotation in less than a second. Then, he pulled her against him, with her back against his front.  
  
Daichi didn’t think this could get any worse, but oh, was he _wrong._  
  
Michimiya began gyrating her hips against the guy’s pelvis, and Daichi suddenly lost the ability to breathe. She turned around so that they were facing each other, cupping each other’s faces, and then the guy swiftly dipped her.  
  
Daichi’s eyes were riveted on this performance but for all the wrong reasons. Chests were pressed together, their faces alarmingly close, his arm snaked around her waist, her leg hitched up against his waist, his hand caressing the bare skin of her thigh.  
  
Daichi gripped the arm rests of his chair so hard that he could have torn them off. He felt his jaw clench and his teeth grind, his eyes water and his throat dry, his muscles tense and his insides quiver. He didn’t know whether to scream or cry or vomit or march up to the stage and beat that guy to a bloody pulp. But he couldn’t look away. For the first time in a long time, he was at a complete loss as to what to do.  
  
Mercifully, the song ended. But to his dismay, it was accompanied by one of the most deafening cheers he had ever heard. The Shiratorizawa match didn’t have an ovation this loud. As Michimiya and the guy bowed and exited the stage, Daichi let out the breath he’d been holding ever since the song started. His muscles relaxed, and he went limp and listless. All of the cheer and excitement from the previous numbers evaporated in an instant. His only solace in this situation was that Suga and Asahi looked just as uncomfortable as he was. Though, whether they were uncomfortable for his sake or because they legitimately didn’t like the performance, he had no idea.  
  
The closing number passed by in a haze, with Daichi in too much of a stupor to enjoy it. Before he knew it, the recital was finished, and one by one, the members of the salsa troupe trotted out for one last round of applause. Michimiya was one of the last ones out, and the audience rose to a standing ovation the moment she appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise; to Daichi, it seemed like she sincerely wasn’t expecting such a warm reception, and it was obvious that it overwhelmed her. With an elated, toothy grin, she waved enthusiastically back to the audience with both hands, as her way of saying thanks.  
  
_A very Michimiya-like response. Nothing less from her._  
  
The troupe lined up, side by side, and, hands joined, bowed in unison before the curtains closed. Slowly, the audience started to mill out of the theatre. It was only when the numbers dwindled to about ten people that the members of the salsa troupe emerged from behind the curtain, presumably to talk to their friends or family who had stayed behind. Michimiya was one of those people as she watched one of her friends talk to her family with a smile on her face. Daichi suddenly longed to talk to her, but with that duet lingering in the back of his mind, he couldn’t muster the courage to move.  
  
Fortunately, Suga could.  
  
“Come on, let’s go talk to Michimiya,” he said, snatching up Daichi’s wrist. The way he practically yanked the former captain out of his seat meant that there was no room for argument. So Daichi followed behind without protest.  
  
“Oi, Michimiya!” Suga called out as they approached the stage. Michimiya looked around for the source of the voice and brightened when she spotted them.  
  
“Oh, you guys made it!”  
  
“You were great up there,” Asahi said.  
  
“Yeah, it was like I was watching a professional!” Suga exclaimed. His smile had a hint of mischief to it, but the compliment was sincere, regardless.  
  
Michimiya’s cheeks flushed pink. “Oh no, it’s nothing special, really,” she replied, waving off the compliment. “My dance instructor’s miles better than me. I’ve still got a long ways to go before I get on her level.”  
  
“Well, you got the biggest reaction from the crowd, so keep doing your best,” Asahi responded.  
  
Michimiya beamed. “I will!” Then, she turned to Daichi, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.  
  
“What did you think, Sawamura?” she asked, smiling shyly.  
  
Daichi jerked his head up at her and saw the hopeful look in her eyes, a look of someone who had finally broken past her insecurities and embraced herself. And for just that one moment, any dark thoughts that had stayed in his mind were quickly jettisoned out into the ether. He looked back at her, his gaze soft, warm and filled with pride.  
  
“You looked beautiful.”  
  
“Eh?! Uh… wow, um… I-I didn’t… well, I…” The pink in Michimiya’s cheeks bloomed into a full-blown red as she stumbled over her words before finally settling for a bashful smile.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Hey, Michimiya!” One of her troupe partners called out, peeking her head out from behind the curtain. “Coach is calling for a meeting!”  
  
“Okay!” Michimiya called back, then turned to the third-years. “Sorry guys, I’ve gotta go. Thanks for coming, though! It means so much to me.”  
  
“Yeah, see ya!” Suga replied, waving at a retreating Michimiya. Satisfied, they finally made their way out of the theatre.  
  


\--

  
Suga and Asahi bantered back and forth about everything under the sun as they walked down the sidewalk. Daichi, however, remained silent. Despite a newfound respect for Michimiya’s new sense of self, that damn duet kept flashing back into his mind. How long did those two know each other? How many times did they practice that routine together? How many times did that guy run his hands over Michimiya’s body, touching and feeling and squeezing and—

“Daichi!”

The mention of his name jolted him out of his train of thought. That had been happening far too often tonight.

“Ugh, finally! I’ve been calling you for the longest time!” Suga scolded.

“You’ve been kinda out of it since the recital,” Asahi remarked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Daichi frantically reassured them. “I guess I’ve just kinda been distracted lately.”

“Is it because of that duet?”

Daichi paused. Was he really that easy to read? “Well… yeah, actually. It was very inappropriate! I mean, kids were watching!”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “You don’t really expect us to believe that, do you?”

“Um…”

Suga sighed. “I can’t believe I have to tell you this. Daichi, you’re jealous.”

Daichi’s jaw dropped. Yes, the excuses he had just made sounded hollow, even to his own ears. But…

“No, I can’t be jealous,” Daichi replied. “What makes you guys say that?”

“Well, why else would you be mad right now?” Asahi asked.

“I’m not mad!” Daichi snapped, then, upon seeing how Asahi had flinched at the sudden change in tone, relented. “Okay, maybe I _am_ mad. But how can you _not_ be? That guy was practically feeling Michimiya up! How do we know he’s not trying to take advantage of her? Is it so wrong for me to feel protective of her?”

“But isn’t the duet a common routine in salsa dances? Are you going to act like this with _every_ guy she dances with?” Asahi countered.

“Yeah, you really should’ve seen your face during that duet, Daichi,” Suga added. “You looked like you were about ready to _murder_ the guy! We were getting jittery just looking at you! Ask yourself, is that really the sign of a protective friend? Nothing more?”

Daichi was about to continue protesting, but the question Suga posed made him stop and think. He replayed the night’s events over in his head: Being obsessed with his appearance, wanting—no, _needing_ —to see Michimiya right away, being damn near hypnotized by her whenever she sashayed on stage, feeling like his entire body was placed into a vice grip when she danced with that man, his heart soaring to new heights with each and every one of her dazzling smiles.

It all fell into place like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and Daichi reeled back a little. _Oh._

“Guys,” he began tentatively, “I think I’m in love with Michimiya.”

Asahi and Suga stared at him for a few moments, then at each other. Then, in unison, they both heaved a collective sigh of… was that relief?

“Took you long enough!” Suga quipped.

“Wait, what?!” Daichi asked incredulously. “You guys _knew?!_ ”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Please! We knew way before you did!”

“I was actually starting to get worried,” Asahi said.

“Alright, I get it. You guys don’t have to rub it in,” Daichi grumbled.

“So? What’re you gonna do now?” Suga asked.

“I think… I’m gonna go back and walk Michimiya home,” Daichi responded, smiling. But it faded when he added, “Well, I don’t know how Michimiya feels about me. I really don’t want to mess up the friendship we have by confessing my feelings or anything.”

Suga promptly smacked his palm to his forehead, while Asahi chuckled.

“Daichi, I really don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Asahi reassured him.

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out when you walk Michimiya home,” Suga cut in. “Now, get going already, lover boy! We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The smile returned full-force to Daichi’s face. “Alright. Thanks, guys!”

Suga and Asahi smiled back as they waved their goodbyes. The moment they were out of sight, Daichi turned on his heel and raced back to the auditorium, his steps feeling ten times lighter than they have ever felt.

_Somehow… I think I’m going to be alright._

\--

  
Daichi reached the theatre in a matter of minutes. Relieved that the doors hadn’t been locked yet, he ran through the empty auditorium and leaped onto the stage. He took a peek behind the curtain to find it completely dark, save for a tiny sliver of light to his left. Slowly, he crept to the light and eased open the door that had obscured it.  
  
He felt like a cat burglar with all the slinking around he was doing, but he really wanted to know where Michimiya was.  
  
The door led to a hallway that presumably led to the dressing rooms. He made his way down the corridor and was about to round the corner when—  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Daichi froze. That was Michimiya’s voice around that corner. But it sounded nervous, distressed, and it filled him with dread.  
  
“This is exactly what it looks like, Michimiya,” another voice responded, a male voice that Daichi didn’t recognize. “I love you.”  
  
In an instant, Daichi’s blood felt icy, and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. He closed his eyes and willed himself to regain his resolve. As soon as he collected himself enough to move again, he gradually inched his head closer to the corner until he got a good enough view.  
  
Daichi’s eyes widened. It was the man she had danced the duet with, the dark, brooding guy that had swept in like a hurricane and devastated Daichi’s mind. They stood at opposite ends of the corridor, facing each other, Michimiya’s back against one wall, the man’s back against the other. Both of them were far too absorbed in their conversation to notice Daichi.  
  
“Yeah, I heard you the first time, Takeuchi,” Michimiya retorted. “I meant to ask _why._ Why are you doing this?”  
  
“I just can’t hide my feelings for you anymore, Michimiya,” Takeuchi replied.  
  
“You know the rule against dating amongst the members in this club, Takeuchi. I want us to have a strictly professional relationship, nothing more.”  
  
“Well, I think we can be able to balance a romantic and professional relationship just fine. You never know if you don’t try.”  
  
“Is that why you had me do that awful hip-gyrating thing during our duet? You know I hated that idea, Takeuchi, but you kept insisting to Coach that it would make the routine better somehow!”  
  
“But it did! You saw how the audience responded. They loved it! I had so many people coming up to me after the recital to tell me what amazing chemistry we had! Why can’t you see that we’re perfect for each other?!”  
  
“I don’t care about our so-called ‘chemistry!’ And no, I _don’t_ think we’re perfect for each other! You’re behaving out of line, Takeuchi, and it’s making me very uncomfortable.”  
  
“No, please don’t be uncomfortable, Michimiya. I’m not trying to hurt you, I swear. I really do love you. You have such a zest for life and for dancing, and that makes you so beautiful. You really don’t see how beautiful you are, do you?”  
  
“I see it very well, thank you. I don’t need anybody else telling me.”  
  
“Oh, but it’s okay if that Sawamura guy tells you, right?”  
  
“Wha… Sawamura has nothing to do with this!”  
  
“He has _everything_ to do with this!” Takeuchi snapped, making Michimiya shrink back and Daichi tense up. Takeuchi was keeping a respectable distance at the moment, but the second he tried anything, and Daichi would not hesitate in bringing him down. “Sakurano told me everything that happened while you were out there, how he was making eyes at you, calling you beautiful and making you blush like a ten-year-old. You love _him,_ don’t you?”  
  
Michimiya tensed at the question but quickly squared her shoulders as she stared at him defiantly. “Yes, I do. I’ve loved him for years. That’s why I can’t accept your feelings, Takeuchi.”  
  
Takeuchi growled low. “What the hell does he have that I don’t?! You say you loved him for years, but has he ever shown you any signs of reciprocating? You can’t honestly believe he’s worth you suffering in silence for this long, do you? This is why I’m the better man for you, Michimiya! I’ll give you all the love in the world! You’ll never be wondering where you stand with me.”  
  
Michimiya shook her head. “I don’t know if Sawamura feels the same for me as I do for him. But even if he didn’t, I think I would still love him all the same. He has a commanding presence, a pillar of strength that everyone who’s met him relies on. He’s so stable and dependable, he’s everything I dream of becoming, and he’s the reason why I constantly want to work hard and improve myself.”  
  
Daichi leaned against the wall, his worries finally ebbing away from his mind. He took a deep, meditative breath and let Michimiya’s words flow through him like warm milk and honey. So this was what it felt like to be loved.  
  
He heard Takeuchi sigh. “Just give it time, Michimiya. You need to see that he doesn’t love you, and no matter how stable and dependable he is, he’s not worth your feelings. You’re better off getting over him and giving me a chance, and then I’ll show you that we can build a new world together.”  
  
“How dare you?!” Michimiya shouted indignantly. “Don’t you dare tell me what I should or shouldn’t feel! This is _my_ life, and only _I_ get to decide who’s special in my life! Not you, and not anyone else!”  
  
Takeuchi harshly clicked his tongue. “Well, I still have superiority over you, so I won’t hesitate to kick you out of the club for being difficult!”  
  
Michimiya gasped and faltered for a few seconds, but then she recovered quickly as she straightened her posture. “Well, you know what? I may be passionate about dancing, but I would much rather give that up than to deal with someone who tries to control my life.”  
  
Takeuchi glared at her, fists shaking, teeth gnashed in rage. “Fine, have it your way,” he spat. “You obviously have too much baggage to see what’s right in front of you. If you really stand by what you say about giving up your passion, then I hope you have a nice life.”  
  
With that, he swiftly stormed down the hall, his back to both her and Daichi, to the door on the far end of the hallway, presumably another exit. He shoved open the door and stepped out into the night, letting the door slam shut behind him, a heavy echo that thundered throughout the empty hallway.  
  
Michimiya slumped back against the wall as all the fight drained out of her. Daichi saw her bow her head and press her palms against her eyes, a gesture he recognized over the years he knew her as her desperately trying not to cry. In the eerie silence of the empty hallway and the sterile whiteness of the walls surrounding her, Michimiya looked like a lone flower in an arid desert on the verge of withering away. Daichi thought about respecting her space and giving her some privacy, but upon seeing her shoulders shake and hearing that ugly, unmistakable sob being wrenched out of her tiny body, it was far more than he could bear.  
  
“Michimiya?”  
  
Michimiya jumped, whipping her head in his direction. “Sawamura?” Daichi approached her carefully, but Michimiya turned her back to him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I came back because I wanted to walk you home.”  
  
He heard Michimiya sniff, but other than that, she seemed to accept the answer.  
  
“How… much of it did you hear?” she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Daichi hesitated, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to her. “Everything… I think.”  
  
Michimiya tensed up. “I… I-I gotta go,” she said, getting ready to dash out of the building. However, she barely made it to two steps before Daichi’s hand grasped her wrist.  
  
“Michimiya, wait!” he called. The moment she stopped, he continued. “Just answer me this, Michimiya: Everything you said about me, when you told him you loved me… did you mean it?”  
  
Michimiya stayed quiet for so long that Daichi contemplated repeating the question. Finally, she turned to face him, a resigned look on her tear-stained face.  
  
“Yes. I meant every word. I love you, Sawamura.” She then smiled ruefully. “This was not the way I wanted you to find out, though. Heck, if it were up to me, I don’t think I’d have wanted you to find out at all.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because we have such a solid friendship. You’ve been by my side for so long. But I did the stupid thing and developed feelings for you. I didn’t want to tell you, because I was so scared of ruining what we had.”  
  
Daichi stared at her, speechless. But as soon as he saw Michimiya duck her head in shame, he couldn’t allow her to think such self-defeating thoughts for even a second longer.  
  
“Michimiya… I feel the same way.”  
  
Michimiya’s head shot back up, eyes fixed on him with a gaze that didn’t even attempt to conceal her hope. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t realize it until tonight, though. I wasn’t lying when I said you were beautiful out there, Michimiya. You had so much passion for it, and I can tell you gave it your all. And I know you, Michimiya. You wouldn’t give one hundred percent of yourself to something if you didn’t absolutely love it, right?”  
  
Michimiya smiled, wiping her tears. “Mm-hmm. I don’t know if it’s going to replace volleyball or anything, but… yeah… I love dancing.”  
  
“When I saw you up there, Michimiya, it was like a different side of you. You were… wild, you were confident. It was like you didn’t care about what anyone thought of you. You see me as someone stable, well… I see you as someone who has so many layers. You’re always changing and adapting to every new situation that comes along, and you do it with such love and passion. Whenever you do this, there’s always something new and unpredictable, and I want to get to know all of that, all of _you._ ”  
  
He looked up at Michimiya, his back straight and his gaze even. “Michimiya, I love you.”  
  
Michimiya’s eyes went as wide as saucers. Not even three seconds passed before a fresh wave of tears began streaming down her face.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sawamura,” she said, covering her face, “it’s just… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”  
  
Daichi stepped forward and wiped her tears with his thumbs. “I can imagine. I’m so sorry I never noticed before.”  
  
Michimiya shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s all in the past now, so it’s okay.”  
  
“I may not have realized my feelings until tonight, Michimiya, but those feelings hit me really hard. Especially during that duet. I could barely sit still watching the way the two of you were dancing. The way he had his hands all over you. It was driving me _crazy!_ ” He took a deep breath before he lost control of his emotions. “But… I know now that if you’re going to keep dancing, there are going to be more instances like this, and I’m just going to have to get used to it. I might have been justified in my jealousy this time, but I can’t keep thinking that way _every_ time.” Daichi smiled. “I’ll support you with everything I’ve got, Michimiya.”  
  
Michimiya smiled back, but there was a hint of bitterness to it. “That’s if Takeuchi doesn’t get me kicked out first.”  
  
Daichi frowned. “Well, you can still tell them your side of the story, can’t you? You’ve already come this far, Michimiya! You can’t give up now! You already decided that this is something you love, so fight for it! I’ll be there fighting with you.”  
  
Michimiya beamed, all previous traces of resentment gone. “You’re right! I will!” After a moment, she took a deep, calming breath. “Well, didn’t you say you were going to walk me home?” she asked.  
  
“W-Wait, Michimiya!” Daichi stammered. “I don’t want the night to end like this.”  
  
Confused, Michimiya tilted her head to the side. “Huh? How do you want it to end, then?”  
  
“Um…” was all Daichi said before he trailed off. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. But then, an idea struck him. It was goofy, and his ears burned just thinking about it, but he smiled shyly and held out a hand to her, regardless.  
  
“Can I have this dance?”  
  
Michimiya gaped at him for a full ten seconds before letting out the loudest, warmest, most affectionate laugh he’d ever heard from her. Then, she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his torso. He blushed at the way her head snuggled into his chest but gingerly returned the embrace, marveling inwardly at how soft she was. Slowly, he began swaying left and right, taking Michimiya along with his rhythm (if he could indeed call it that).  
  
He heard Michimiya’s muffled giggle before she raised her head. “Sawamura, is this your idea of a slow dance?”  
  
Daichi’s face flushed scarlet. “Maybe.” His eyes met hers. “Is it bad?”  
  
Michimiya shook her head, closed her eyes and returned her head back to his chest. “Mm-mm. This is perfect.”  
  
Daichi smiled as he and Michimiya continued their dance. No music. No audience. Just two lovestruck teenagers in an empty hallway, carried away in a private recital of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. 5k+ words just to build up to that one line. Shows my complete inability to keep things simple. LOL
> 
> I haven't written a fic in YEARS, so this might have been a bit rusty. But I had so much fun writing it! Hopefully, you guys had just as much fun reading it! :)


End file.
